1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system including an image pickup apparatus capable of viewing an interior of an abdominal cavity in a wide range and fixed to an interior side of an abdominal cavity wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been performed laparoscopic surgeries in which a trocar for guiding an endoscope for observation into a body cavity and a trocar for guiding a treatment instrument to an area to be treated are inserted into a patient abdomen and curative treatment is performed by observing the treatment instrument and the area to be treated by the endoscope without laparotomy for the purpose of reducing invasion to patients.
For example, in FIGS. 1 to 4 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 07-323002, there is disclosed a trocar in which an operation knob is operated with a side portion of a distal end configuration portion being pressed to an abdominal wall, to fix the distal end configuration portion to the abdominal wall and open a distal end side by separating the distal end configuration portion from its body. The distal end configuration portion fixed to the abdominal wall is equipped with an image pickup apparatus for picking up images inside an abdominal cavity.
Also, for example, in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-323681, there is disclosed a body cavity observation apparatus in which an observation unit is disposed in the vicinity of a puncture position of a trocar. The observation unit is fixedly put in an incision opened by cutting an abdomen.